


Head North, North, Away From North

by Airelav



Category: True Detective, Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/Airelav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假如2010年Rust在回到路易斯安那的路上世界就沒了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head North, North, Away From North

事情發生那時他還不叫Tallahassee。他在車速超越加拿大法定速限時丟失了姓名。反正他再也用不上了。一路踩緊油門，儀表板上的速度標示向告示牌上寫的數字兩倍逼近。車速飛快，長相千篇一律的山脈眼也不眨地向後倒去，他或許曾在路上壓過一兩條死貓或者什麼，底盤一震，汽車毫不遲疑地一路向前未作停留，他不必擔心過失殺人，或是酒後駕車那一類的玩意兒，畢竟一切都死了。  
在金屬重物輾過肉體以前就已經死了，死得一乾二淨，連合理懷疑的空間也沒給剩下。

在一處看似加油站的地方停了車，旅途漫長，不知名的尖銳物體劃破了輪軩，他不得不停下來補充物資。加油站的招牌金屬外皮歪歪垂垂脫落了一半，裸露在外的電線間或閃著火花。熄火以前他嗅了嗅空氣裡有無殘存的汽油味道，他聞到的只是寒冷。  
在商店裡他找著了大部分的物資：幾根過期的巧克力棒、一個完整的替換輪胎、大半瓶威士忌、一瓶開封過但看似沒有潛藏任何意外事件的瓶裝水。  
看上去他的運氣似乎在逃亡旅程中到頭了，油表無限接近底線，他在加油站裡找齊了大部分必須物資，獨缺他願以皮夾裡所有現金抵換的珍貴汽油。  
油箱裡的存貨撐不過今日，他的結局幾乎就在眼前：入夜以後在空蕩的街道上流浪，拆開包裝袋的聲響驚動了什麼，鐵撬棍寡不敵眾，世界上最後的人類終無一倖免。  
喝乾了最後一滴傑克丹尼他頹喪地坐在駕駛座上，車門沒關，四周一片死寂，看上去命定的終局注定得像他媽的樂透在揭幕以前得先秏盡人的耐心才罷休。突然一輛黑色的漂亮寶貝抓住他的視線，它停在街口，乖女孩般安靜聽話，或許他還命不該絕。  
塗裝完美像是才熱騰騰出廠，車況良好，他似乎比起車主人幸運不少，車鑰匙待在它該在的地方，一切運作正常，甚至還配上自用無線對講設備，這寶貝簡直就是按著標準末日裝備目錄打造出來的完美產物。  
柔軟的皮椅不由得令他鬆下戒備，轉開幾個旋鈕測試，這世界上的電台死絕了一樣沉寂。他本來也沒抱持多大希望。徒勞一陣正打算關上無線電話筒流出無法歸於底噪範圍的聲響。如同另一個世界傳來的聲音。  
“……我猜我總得說些什麼，這就是了，這操蛋的世界終焉於此，一切看上去沒有不同，人們不停出生與死去，一切如常。操，這世界甚至安靜多了。有些人期盼這天的到來，有些人閉上眼睛假裝他從沒醒來，一切皆是夢，他可以再睡久一點，直至美夢來臨。假如你們之中有人聽到這裡──如果真有人或者什麼還在呼吸──嘗試保持體力活下去，歡迎來到他媽的文明前世界，如果你不幸遇到了那些東西，只管跑，或者用你手邊最鋒利的玩意兒在他們張開血盆大口前自我了結，任何你親近的對象不會想看到你變身後的模樣的。”  
他鬼使神差地按下通話鍵。”操，我開長途上來可不是為了聽你教唆倖存者自殺的，天殺的。”  
“人都有選擇的。”對方聽上去對於頻道被人插話毫無反應。  
“準是遇上了瘋子，不管怎樣別說了，別再說那些狗屁，倖存者能多一個是一個。”  
“你從哪裡上來的。”  
“Tallahassee。這不是重點──”  
“好了Tallahassee，你該擔心的不是我的頻道而是你自己。”  
“等等，你叫了我什麼。你又是哪位，問人來歷之前自報身家難道不是基本？”  
頻道那端沉寂了幾秒。  
”Alaska。”

"那些人都往南方去了，你怎麼沒跟上？"  
那頭傳來打火機的聲響。  
"南方能有什麼，那裡的喪屍甚至比這裡還多，急著送死也不急於一時不是？"那頭停頓了一下，白色的煙霧似乎穿越彎繞的線路飄散到他眼前。"死亡變得輕而易舉，每個人的腦袋上都在倒數計時，不是今天就是明天，所有你想過與沒想過的死法都在這兒了，操，這就像是一部路西法主編的死亡大全。"  
"你一個人？"  
"是或不是又如何，組隊冒險對你沒有任何好處，多一個人只會拖累你的行進速度，加倍消秏你的儲備糧食。"  
"你聽上去已經獨自待了太久，那叫什麼來著'斯德哥爾摩症候群'還是什麼玩意兒，你聽上去就是那樣。"  
"我不和任何人組隊，如果你開始害怕了，建議你去死人堆裡找找運氣夠好的話你也許可以找到一個對這狗屎免疫的幸運兒。"  
"我什麼人也沒瞧見，死的或活的。"Tallahassee說。他重重按了喇叭，噪音穿過車窗造成二次汙染，四周仍然毫無動靜。"連那些鬼東西都不見蹤影，我甚至開始想念他們了，這地方就像座死城，我甚至不知道你是怎麼活過這一切的。"  
線路另一端安靜了一會。"我也不知道。我只是活著，突然之間這世界上就沒別人了。"  
"頻道上有出現過其他人？"  
"曾經，然後有一天突然所有聲音都消失了，無線電是正常的，你的聽力也是正常的，它們就那麼憑空不見了。"  
"操蛋的世界。" Tallahassee重重吐了口氣，"這一切他媽到底是怎麼回事。沒有人知道這些是怎麼回事，我是說，還有知道內情的人活在這個世上吧。"  
"問上帝去吧。"Alaska短促地笑了，"……變種病毒、化學實驗、天譴，有段時間人們都在談論這些流言，有個人甚至一天二十四小時有二十個小時都在談論這件事，那時還在頻道上活動的那些人稱他作'上帝的親密好鄰居'，他聽上去總能得到關於那上面的第一手消息，那時候可熱鬧了，他的頻道全天候播送，福音永不間斷，總是有人想要和他辯論真偽，一個剛斷訊另一個馬上補上，你可不能怪他們，這年頭娛樂已經所剩無己，能有個人說話已經不容易，誰管他媽的線路那頭那個人究竟想要幹什麼。"  
"哇，那聽上去可真夠勵志。"  
"可不是。"  
"你抽菸？"  
"嗯哼，從我有記憶開始就和它組隊至今了。"  
"到現在都還沒斷糧，你可真是個幸運的渾蛋。"  
"能在慘遭惡吻和肺癌中間擁有選擇權大概是挺幸運的。"  
"你在哪，只問問。這頻道上就剩下你和我了，不聊天反正也等死。"  
"你還沒打消組隊的念頭是麼。一間破酒吧，前老板兼職電台主持，地方簡陋該有的設備倒也不少，那一天，我開車經過這兒，下車打算休息一會，跟著一待就待到現在了。"  
"你沒想過離開麼，待在一個定點可稱不上安全，這裡目前看起來還沒被暴民佔領但不表示未來不會。"  
"我困住了。"Alaska說。像是本該如此不作解釋。

線路淨空了一會，沉默倒灌而來。Tallahassee開得並不快，車窗擋不住破敗荒涼一點點滲進車裡。街口撒落一地雜誌書報攤的區域被風越帶越遠，泛黃紙頁和景色融為一體。路上到處是違規停車，油箱口經過一陣無差別劫掠，橘黃水管像掉落腹腔的腸子向外低垂承接汽油淌了一地，油漬藏身在柏油路面留下線索供人猜測。他看不見屍體或者曾經存在的生氣，如同一場高明至極的謀殺，目擊證人缺席，受害者行蹤成謎。  
"Alaska，你還在麼。"無線電電量燈號閃了一閃。Tallahassee瞄了一眼油表，下降的程度比預想要快，他想不起來上一次查看是什麼時候。  
那頭傳來傢具挪動的聲音，玻璃瓶碰撞聲，啤酒開瓶的聲音。"沒別的地方好去。"  
"聽上去你的日子過得還行，伙計。"  
"你為了什麼北上，這裡什麼都沒有，除了冷空氣。"  
"你知道，就是那些狗屎。"線路那頭傳是贊同又是敷衍的輕哼。"他們說極北之地沒有喪屍，那兒冷得能把你的蛋凍成雪球，那群活死人雜碎最多也不過只有半顆腦袋，我想上來一試總不是壞事，反正事情也壞得不能再壞了。"  
Alaska那頭哼了聲，打火機擦了兩響。"北邊聽說南邊沒有喪屍，南邊聽說北邊的喪屍死透了，人們總是把信念寄託在不可預測的未來，他們把這些善意謊言稱作'樂觀主義'，他們像信奉上帝一樣堅信不移，拆開一條巧克力時想一遍，丟棄一罐可樂鋁罐再回憶一遍，那念頭滲進每一次踩下的油門裡面，那讓他們保持呼吸，全心尋找那塊無人樂園。"  
"你曾經是個牧師對吧。"  
"也許吧，我幹過一陣子洲警，審訊疑犯時常讓我感覺自己像個該死的牧師"  
"聽上去後面還有一大串名單似的。"  
"我在漁港幫忙了一陣子，最後一份職業在酒吧打工餬口。"Alaska哼了聲，"直到那天到來，你曾經做過什麼不再重要，沒有人在意你是誰，唯二在腦子裡打轉的只有下一餐如何著落和別讓自己被咬，世界以此運轉倒是簡單得多。"  
"這條路簡直長得沒完沒了，像是直通地獄盡頭似的，不如你唱首歌來聽，音樂電台不是都能讓人點歌，簡直想不起上次我聽到音樂旋律是什麼時候的事了。"  
"我不唱歌，上一次我唱的時候還是給我的小女兒唱搖籃曲。"  
"她多大了？"  
"她，她走了。"  
"操、抱歉我不是－－"  
"這不是你的錯，這只會是我的錯誤，有的時候我甚至慶幸她離開得如此之早，她不必經歷這一切，醫生說她離開得很平靜，一點痛苦也沒感覺到，她離開時還是個快樂的孩子。"  
"她會到一個更好的世界去。說不定她還能遇上我的小巴克，他們也許能夠成為朋友。"他說。"我該死地想念他的笑容。"

Alaska回歸無聲，Tallahassee幾乎對此生出幾分感激。他想像對方獨自一人坐在黑暗之中，白煙繚繞，橙黃光點是室內唯一光源。  
"路易斯安那怎麼樣？"  
"糟得不能再糟。我剛好從那裡經過，那裡不比這裡，那些活死人滿街打轉，不管你把車開到哪裡，看上去都一樣，到處都是屍體，你感覺像是困在一個屠宰場迷宮裡。"Tallahassee突然反應過來，"該死的，你有個什麼人住在那裡是吧？"  
電量表燈號閃了一閃，由橙轉紅。  
另一端許久沒有聲響傳來。Tallahassee覺得自己應該補充幾句，又感覺一切多說無益。五分鐘像是一整天那般漫長。腳步聲由遠至近，椅子拖動磨擦木製地板的聲音。  
"我沒煙了。"  
"我從我的公寓逃出來，字面意義上的逃亡，我不知道該怎麼辦，我完全慌了，什麼也沒來得及帶上，褲袋只有一把車鑰匙，我能做的就只有上車，開車上路，一直開到不能開為止。"Tallahassee說。  
"找到你的目的地了？"  
"沒有，至少不會是這裡，這裡太接近阿拉斯加，我懷疑這裡的夏天也需要穿著毛衣保暖。"  
"我討厭寒冷，在這一點上我和那群活死人意見一致，他們在這裡行動遲緩。"  
"聽上去可真是個天大的好消息。"Tallahassee說。"想過回去看看麼，回去路易斯安那？"  
線路另一端發出意味不明的感嘆，Tallahassee分辨不出那是贊同或者反對。"沒有，從那天之後一次也沒。"  
"所以你困守在這破爛酒吧，準備等著末日的當頭一擊是麼，那可真是夠有建設性的選擇方案。"  
"我想到過自殺，這個世界死亡太過輕易，你可能在廁所裡被活死人偷襲個措手不及，你開罐啤酒正開心的一個閃神可能就有一張血盆大口在頸動脈旁邊等著你，你可能隨時因飢餓而死，可能被上一秒你認為是同伴的人由於資源短缺在你腦門上補上一槍，世界正快速地死去，從前我們視而不見，現在它正在眼前上演實境秀了。"  
"你可真他媽是個悲觀主義者。"  
"你或許可以這麼說，但我自視為現實主義者。"Alasa隨後陷入沉默，他的香菸存貨已然告罄顯然不是停下來點起另一支菸。"我曾經有事必須處理，我離開阿拉斯加，後來也就沒有什麼後來了。"  
"這樣下去簡直沒完沒了，我打算回頭了，需要替你捎上口信嗎？"  
"……假如你回程經過路易斯安那－－操、忘了吧。"  
"什麼？"  
"當我沒說，一個人的債務得自個償還。"  
"你也打算上路了？"

Tallahassee沒有得到回覆。對方暫時離線，沒切斷的無線電傳來雜訊干擾。  
密閉車窗擋不住寒意入侵，Tallahassee開始想念溫暖剌人的陽光。他想來上一杯野火雞，讓五十來度的酒精在他的體內點起一把火。他又等了等，無線電依然毫無回音。街道空蕩得像是從無人居，他期待在掠過一扇扇的窗戶間瞥見電視藍光，上一屆世界盃半決賽前夕萬人空巷。上次進食已經是上輩子的事，Twinkies的奶油甜香自記憶底層翻攪湧上，他沒在經過第二或第三間超市前停下，味道香甜的小點心與小鎮上的荒涼格格不入。他的目的地不在此處。  
"來了。"  
線路那端的聲音聽上去像是期待這刻已久。頻道開始沙沙作響，底噪不合時宜捲入混亂。物品四散倒塌，玻璃碎裂，層架推著彼此向前塌陷，水流衝沖流向不知處。他此刻應該關上無線電，保留剩餘電力方便接下來的旅程應急需用。他無法轉上旋扭，反向扭大了音量，放大數倍的環境噪音在耳邊炸開。  
玻璃粉碎。槍聲響起。  
木製傢具稀爛。又一聲槍響。  
"可惜了這瓶格蘭威特。"  
Tallahassee感覺那瓶看不見的威士忌淌進他的咽喉，食道熱辣辣得生疼。一切聽上去像場不合時宜的交響樂。線路左拐右折，彎彎繞繞通入機體，電流訊號竄過不知道幾英哩遠，世界末日第三幕此時正異地上演。  
街區向後退出視線外緣，Tallahassee拐進不知道第幾個看上去一模一樣的轉角口，和一間酒吧模樣的白磚建築擦身而過。濃煙火焰自二樓窗口衝出。他不作停留，車速飛快，油表指針穩定下降。筆直朝前開去，路標傾倒在地，他正在離開北方的路上。熊熊火光直升天際，升得如此之高假如他回過頭還能燒燙他的眼角。但他沒有。

他要回南方去，回去他的地方。  
這兒他媽的實在太冷了。

  
  
  
  


FIN


End file.
